Ei, amor
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy tem um problema, outras garotas dariam pulos de felicidade em seu lugar, mas Sandy tem medo do que pode acontecer, e sua única esperança é Bob Esponja. Espero que gostem, R/R ;D (Squandy)


A / N : Já estou com essa idéia na cabeça faz dias.

Sandy estava jogada na cama, com febre, dores, náusea, ela já sabia o que tinha. Ela bem que queria a companhia do seu namorado Lula Molusco, mas ao mesmo tempo ela achava melhor que ele estivesse em seu recital de clarineta , não queria nem pensar o que ele faria quando descobrisse. As dores aumentavam, Sandy já havia tomado todos os analgésicos possíveis mas seu corpo já não reagia a nenhum deles, ela queria sair mas sabia que se saísse da cama não conseguiria voltar, se ela tentava deitar e tirar um cochilo, vinham as ânsias, se tentava ver TV, vinha a dor de cabeça, caminhar ? Sem chance, ela se dobrava de cólica. Para uma garota do Texas, que laçava touros, minhocas, praticava karatê, etc, era como se ela estivesse morrendo pouco-a-pouco, agonizando em cima daquela cama.

Ela não podia ligar para Lula Molusco e pedir-lhe que viesse cuidar dela, ele descobriria tudo tão rápido quanto dois e dois são quatro. Patrick ? Jamais, ele tentaria fazer chá com algum cogumelo venenoso que se esconde no jardim dela. Pérola... Não, para começar ela deveria estar fazendo qualquer coisa ou simplesmente inventaria algo, pois cuidar dos outros não é trabalho de adolescentes. Sandy não tinha mais à quem recorrer, senão seu melhor amigo em todo o mar, Bob Esponja, ela não sabia se poderia desabafar com ele, não sabia se ele entenderia ou até se guardaria seu segredo, mas de uma maneira ou de outra Lula Molusco e o resto da Fenda do Bikini ficariam sabendo, Sandy pegou o telefone ao lado de sua cama e discou para a casa do Bob Esponja.

- Alô ? - Bob Esponja atendeu.

- Oi Bob Esponja, é a Sandy.

- Olá Sandy, tudo bem ? - ele perguntou, gentil como sempre.

- Na verdade não muito, é por isso que estou ligando Bob Esponja, será que você não poderia vir aqui me fazer companhia ? Não estou me sentindo muito bem - pediu o esquilo.

- Puxa Sandy, que pena, mas você já foi ao médico ? Já sabe o que você tem ?

- Não preciso de médico para saber o que eu tenho Bob Esponja - ela respondeu, desanimada - mas isso não é assunto para falar pelo telefone, prefiro te contar quando chegar aqui.

- Não se preocupe Sandy, vou estar aí mais rápido do que você possa dizer 'Esponja Atômica' ! - ele disse e saiu correndo para a Árvore Domo, quase cinco minutos depois Sandy ouviu a sirene da entrada avisando que alguém estava chegando, logo Bob Esponja invadiu seu quarto vestido de médico com estetoscópio e tudo.

- Muito bem senhorita, abra a boca e diga 'A' - ele disse com um palito de picolé nas mãos, Sandy riu e fez o que o 'doutor' mandou - hum, eu acho que a senhorita tem esquilitite aguda, vamos precisar operar - ele disse e tirou uma tesoura do bolso.

- Não Bob Esponja ! - Sandy disse - está ficando maluco, é ?

- Não - ele disse e riu - só estou tentando te animar - ele respondeu e alguns segundos depois ela ficou cabisbaixa - o que você tem Sandy ? É grave ?

- Depende do ponto de vista Bob Esponja, talvez se isso tivesse vindo em outra hora, seria maravilhoso, mas agora, eu realmente não sei.

- Eu não estou entendendo, você está doente e é ruim por ser agora, mas se fosse mais tarde seria bom ? - Bob Esponja perguntou completamente confuso.

- Você não entende Bob Esponja, eu não estou doente - Sandy afirmou.

- E então ?

- Bob Esponja, eu... - ela tinha que dizer, tinha que por aquilo para fora.

Sandy não aguentou, era demais para ela, sem pensar ela abraçou Bob Esponja chorando, ele, sem saber o que fazer, a abraçou de volta e tentou acalma-la, depois de quase cinco minutos ela se acalmou e cochichou no ouvido dele o que estava acontecendo, Bob Esponja fixou perplexo.

- Mas Sandy, como isso aconteceu ? - ele perguntou.

- Você sabe muito bem como isso acontece.

- Mas vocês... Ele não... Você não...

- Bob Esponja, você acha que se nós... Acha que isso teria acontecido ? - ela respondeu, com uma mistura de raiva e arrependimento dentro de si.

- Tem razão, mas você sabe quando, mais ou menos... ?

- Bob Esponja, agora você tá querendo saber demais !

- Desculpe - ela voltou a ficar cabisbaixa - e o Lula Molusco já sabe ?

- Não ! - Sandy disse, estérica - Ele não pode saber de nada Bob Esponja, eu ainda não tive coragem de contar...

- Mas Sandy, você não pode esconder isso dele para sempre, uma hora vai ficar claro que você...

- Eu sei, estou procurando a melhor maneira de contar, mas parece impossível !

- Por que você tem tanto medo ?

- Eu não sei qual vai ser a reação dele, foi tudo muito rápido Bob Esponja, não temos nem um ano de namoro e já... - ela respirou fundo para se acalmar - eu tenho medo que ele termine comigo...

- Ora Sandy, que bobagem, você faz ele feliz como eu nunca vi ninguém fazer - ela o olhou com uma expressão de advertência - no bom sentido, é claro.

- Ele nunca mostrou interesse, é claro que eu nunca toquei no assunto mas ainda assim... O que você faria se fosse com você ?

- Sandy ! - Bob Esponja parecia ofendido - Todos nós sabemos que eu nunca poderia passar por isso.

- Bob Esponja, não seja idiota ! Quero dizer o que faria se estivesse no meu lugar ? - ele parou para pensar um pouco.

- Já sei ! Eu daria uma festa surpresa e quando ele chegasse eu gritaria 'Lula Molusco você é...'

- Boa idéia Bob Esponja, mas nessas condições eu não posso fazer tudo sozinha, você me ajuda ?

- E-eu ? - Bob Esponja disse, lisonjeado.

- Sim, afinal você é o único que sabe desse segredinho - eles riram - o que você acha de daqui três dias ?

- Parece perfeito, mas onde vai ser ?

- Na casa do Lula Molusco, onde mais ? Ele me contou que você entra e sai da casa dele quando bem entende, deve saber o melhor lugar para as decorações e... - eles continuaram a planejar até que a mesma sirene do lado de fora da Árvore Domo soasse, eles olharam pela janela, era Lula Molusco, rapidamente eles espalharam revistas e ligaram a TV, para disfarçar.

- Finalmente longe daqueles desafinados, esse povo acha que só precisa de um instrumento para ser músico e... - ele viu Bob Esponja - essa não, Sandy me passe o termômetro, eu acho que peguei sua gripe e estou alucinando.

- Não bobo, - Sandy disse - ele veio me fazer companhia... Eu tive uma recaída e não queria ficar sozinha.

- Pois deveria ter me ligado, eu poderia ter vindo cuidar de você - Lula Molusco disse e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama - bem, eu acho que... Obrigado por tomar conta dela Bob Esponja, mas eu deveria fazer você arrumar toda essa bagunça !

- Bom, se você quiser... - começou a esponja.

- Fora ! - Lula Molusco expulsou o vizinho.

- Não precisava tanto - Sandy reclamou.

- Se não o expulsasse logo ele não iria embora nunca, acredite em mim - ele chegou mais perto, a beijou e a abraçou, ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava querendo - bem, agora que estamos finalmente à sós, que tal... ?

- Lula Molusco, eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem, por favor, deixa para outro dia, ok ? - ele suspirou e assentiu, depois de tirar a temperatura uma dúzia de vezes, Sandy insistiu para que eles fossem dormir logo pois sua cabeça estava latejando.

Sandy deitou primeiro e em seguida Lula Molusco, ele a abraçou forte e ela virou as costas para ele, aquela ânsia não passava nunca e se ele a ficasse apertando seria pior. Mesmo sem ter comido nada no jantar, Sandy sentia seu estômago revirando, ela se encolheu na beirada da cama com as mãos sobre a boca, tinha que aguentar aquilo, Bob Esponja estaria cuidando de tudo para a festa onde ela contaria a 'novidade' para Lula Molusco, um vômito na hora errada poderia por tudo à perder.

O esquilo se retorcia devagar e apertava a barriga na esperança de apartar a cólica, em parte funcionava, mas o que diminuia na cólica aumenta na ânsia, ela tentou afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, olhar para cima, ir para seu lugar feliz, mas nada adiantava, momentos depois ela sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, suco gástrico, o ácido que havia no estômago lhe estava subindo, quando Sandy percebeu que não poderia evitar o que estava por vir lenvantou-se imediatamente (acordando Lula Molusco no processo) e correu para o banheiro, ele a seguiu.

- Sandy ? - ele perguntou da porta do banheiro, ela fazia força para vomitar embora não saisse nada, além disso, estava chorando - O que está acontecendo com você, Sandy ?

- Maçã - ela disse, soluçando.

- O que ?

- Pega uma maçã para mim, por favor - ela continuava chorando - eu prefiro vomitar algo sólido do que ficar apenas forçando - ele correu até a cozinha dela e pegou a melhor maçã que viu, rapidamente voltou ao banheiro, agora Sandy estava encostada numa parede, com as mãos no rosto e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Aqui - ele se ajoelhou próximo à ela e entregou a maçã, que rapidamente foi devorada - Sandy, isso não pode ser só uma gripe, o que você tem ?

- Sério que você não faz nem idéia ? - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente - Pensa bem, dor de cabeça, náusea, vômito - ele ainda parecia não saber qual era a relação entre os sintomas - puxa, eu esperava que você matasse a charada de primeira.

Sandy então lhe apontou um calendário atrás da porta do banheiro, (ela já não se importava mais com a reação dele, se tinha que lavar a roupa suja, ela lavaria em casa) Lula Molusco olhou e percebeu, tinham riscos em vermelho na primeira semana de cada mês, exceto aquele mês, finalmente a ficha caiu, as dores e náuseas, indisposição, mal-humor, vômitos e o período dela, atrasado, tudo se encaixava.

- Sandy, você... - ele olhou pra ela.

- Eu tô grávida, Lula Molusco - ela disse sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos - você vai ser papai.

Lula Molusco não conseguia fazer nada além de olhar para Sandy, depois baixou o olhar para sua barriga ainda tão pequena e, suavemente, colocou sua mão sobre ela, Sandy riu pois sua mão estava gelada, ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Por que você não me disse antes ? - ele perguntou.

- Eu tinha medo - ela disse e ele a olhou - você nunca disse se queria ter filhos, eu nunca te vi brincar com uma criança, na verdade parece que sempre quando tem crianças por perto você só fica mais irritado, além disso, nós não completamos nem o primeiro ano de namoro, foi muito rápido e eu... pensei que quando soubesse você terminaria comigo.

- Sandy, de todas as bobagens que eu já ouvi na vida, e lembre-se de que moro ao lado do Bob Esponja e do Patrick, essa é de longe a maior de todas - Lula Molusco disse e se aproximou - eu nunca pensei em ter filhos mesmo, mas essa foi a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar, já imaginou ? Você ensinando ele a lutar karate e eu o ensinando a tocar clarinete, e nós três indo ao concerto da orquestra da Fenda do Bikini, depois... - ele parou quando percebeu que Sandy estava chorando - o que foi ?

- Eu nunca pensei que você seria um pai-coruja - ela disse e o abraçou com força e lhe deu um grande beijo, depois de um ou dois minutos Sandy o soltou e vomitou a maçã, pelo menos agora as náuseas tinham passado.

O casal foi para a cozinha para que Sandy pudesse comer algo, pois agora ela estava comendo por dois, enquanto a comida esquentava no microondas eles discutiam sobre o nome da criança, os móveis que comprariam e como se cuida de um bebê, o último deixou ela insegura pois ela nunca teve jeito com crianças. Depois da refeição ambos subiram para dormir, agora Sandy teria que se acostumar com o paizão lhe acariciando a barriga o tempo todo, mas era muito bom. No dia seguinte, ele a levou para o Siri Cascudo para dar a notícia a todos.

- Pare de enrolar, senhor Lula Molusco e diga logo o que você tem a dizer, tem clientes esperando para me dar o seu dinheiro - disse Sr. Sirigueijo.

- Eu vou ser papai ! - Lula Molusco falou com entusiasmo e abraçou Sandy, ela não sabia qual sentimento era mais forte dentro dela, o amor, o orgulho ou a felicidade.

- Mas e a festa surpresa, Sandy ? - perguntou Bob Esponja, pois pelo que ele se lembrava, Sandy iria contar à ele na festa.

- Que festa ? - o cefalópode perguntou à namorada.

- Puxa, eu esqueci de te dizer, ontem Bob Esponja e eu estávamos planejando uma festinha pra te dar a notícia, mas não aconteceu bem como imaginávamos.

- Parabéns Lula Molusco - disse o caranguejo - que ele ou ela seja saudável e que não tenha o mal-humor do pai - Sirigueijo disse e riu.

- Ha ha - disse Lula Molusco sarcasticamente - e como era quando sua esposa estava grávida da Pérola ?

- Ah, nem me fale - lamentou-se o crustáceo - eu quase fui à falência naquela época, a mãe da Pérola tinha desejos, ela só queria comidas caras, sempre no meio da noite, e eu tinha que sair procurando um mercado 24 horas pois ela me dizia que o bebê nasceria com cara de comida. Se prepare Lula Molusco, pois Sandy também vai ter desejos, ainda mais sendo uma criatura da terra, ela vai querer comidas exóticas, eu acho bom que você tenha boas economias - riu Sirigueijo.

- É muito bom que tenha tocado no assunto Sr. Sirigueijo - disse o polvo - você sabe, agora eu sou pai de família e tenho duas bocas a mais para alimentar, já que Sandy vai dar um tempo em suas experiências científicas eu vou ter que bancar as despezas, e de acordo com as regras do trabalho salarial, o senhor é obrigado a me dar um aumento - Lula Molusco disse e esfregou os dedos, Sirigueijo sabia que não ia ficar barato.

Depois do falatório e dos desejos de felicidade, Lula Molusco comprou (com desconto) uma garrafa tamanho grande de refrigerante, abriu como se fosse champagne de ano novo, e todos brindaram o bebê que estava por vir, afinal, não era todo dia que nascia uma criança filha de uma esquilo texana com um polvo clarinetista.

A / N : Estava apreensiva nessa história, muita gente faz histórias (e desenhos)maldosos, tanto do Bob Esponja quanto de outras séries de TV, jogos e etc, eu decidi postar essa idéia e abordar o assunto da forma mais delicada possível (como na parte que Bob Esponja 'pergunta' se o casal não fez uso do preservativo, entre outros), cá entre nós, acho legal a idéia de que no futuro os personagens se casem e construam suas famílias, mas por razões pessoais da minha pessoa, prefiro não dar continuidade à este enredo, os fãs de Squandy que tiverem interesse podem montar um 'capítulo 2' para essa história, mas me avisem antes, okay ? ;)


End file.
